


Never

by AbigailPickardWrites



Series: Here's to the Villains [7]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Disney, Fairy Tale Retellings, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan- Freeform, Pirates, Redemption, Short Story, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailPickardWrites/pseuds/AbigailPickardWrites
Summary: Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'s story, humanized and explainedTHIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY
Series: Here's to the Villains [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004667





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major character death, graphic violence, blood, loss of limbs, kidnapping, murder, death of a friend, death from illness, war, death by fire, death by drowning

James always believed in his mother's words. He could always remember her soft face smiling down at him, saying, "Always believe, Jamie. And always follow your dreams. But most of all, darling, never say never. You can do anything." These words enchanted him, following him all of his life and pushing him forward.

James was born in England in the middle ages, just as the plague hit. The black death had quickly swept away many of the people in his village, including his father and older brothers. He was left with his widowed mother and infant sister, constantly living in fear of the invisible killer that slinked through the cobblestone streets. Over time, he lost his sister and mother, around the age of 12, leaving him to fend for himself. James stole bread, drank from the wells, and slept in what was left of the broken down hovel at night until he was 15 when he set off in search of work. A kitchen boy? A servant of some sort? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to push forward. Throughout his life, he found many forms of work but was never in one profession for very long. Eventually, penniless and fearful, he ended up trying to move to a new country where no one knew of his history. There, he told himself, he could be happy.

Well, James arrived in France after paying what little he had for passage on a ship to the foreign country. With a few years, being intelligent, he picked up the language and was able to find good work as a blacksmith, making swords and weapons. Inevitably, he learned to use such swords and was quite good at it. Things were looking up when the King was looking for warriors in his army (a war with nearby pirates was impending, and the royal army was desperate). James passed the tests with flying colors and became in charge of a slightly larger than average chunk of men, commanding them and leading them into battle.

When war did emerge on the shores of France, James fought valiantly but saw nearly all of his men fall. Terrified and distracted, he was defeated, and he was captured by a very successful pirate captain and thrown in the brig. On this ship, James spent many of his years, up until he was around 25 years of age. During his captivity, he learned their ways. The captain was impressed and took a liking to James, making him a part of the crew. However, James was not satisfied with being under the captain's command, and led a mutiny against him, taking control of the ship and becoming captain himself.

Being a pirate meant that you heard a lot. For example, James heard of distant treasures and riches, which he hastily captured. But the greatest treasure he heard of was an island of eternal youth. This island was a land where you would never age so that you would never die of old age. As long as you were careful, you could live forever.

James, seeing a lot of death in his life, had developed thanatophobia, an intense fear of dying. Upon hearing that he could escape death, he searched with vigor for the mysterious island, Neverland. His mother's words echoed in his head as he searched, "Always believe..." so he believed that he could find the island. "Always follow your dreams..." so, he chased his dream. But slowly, his dream eroded until it was no longer a dream. It had become an obsession. And with that obsession in mind, he left death in his wake as he moved towards his goal. By a stroke of luck, he got his hands on a magical seed that if thrown at the ground, opens a portal. Throwing it at the sea, James took himself, his crew, and his ship off to the distant island that he sought.

Upon arrival, James quickly found that Neverland was not uninhabited. A tribe of Indians lived in the high mountains, mermaids swam the waters of the lagoon, many animals were there, and fairies roamed the forest. Most of all, there was Peter Pan, the boy who could fly. He and his troop of hooligans tramped around Neverland having fun and playing games. At first, James ignored them. But when they decided to pull pranks on his ship and crew, they fought back. Soon, a deep feud opened between the two groups. Fights broke out frequently, but one day, Pan took it too far.

The cursed boy stood atop the mainmast, his band of followers scattered around the edges of the ship. James and his pirates stood in a defensive, back-to-back formation, making a large circle on the deck.

The captain stepped forward, drawing his sword. "Come down here and fight, Pan. Unless you're too much of a codfish to do so!" Pirates roared with laughter as lost boys glared at them.

"I'll show you who's a codfish!" Peter yelled. He jumped down, slowing his fall with his ability to fly and landing perfectly. With a devilish grin, he pounced and tackled James to the ground. The lost boys surged forward, defeating the crew and holding them off. Soon, the entire crew was tied up on their own ship. As for James, he was still pinned down beneath his foe.

"Do you surrender?" asked Peter.

James glared at him and spat in his face. He would never surrender to anyone.

Something flashed in Peter Pan's eyes and he drew his knife. Firmly, he pressed it to James' neck, but then he stopped. Fire flickered in his eyes and instead, he said, "Toodles. Come here." One of the lost boys, a chubby kid, came forward. "Hold his hands down."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Toodles did as he was told, gripping James' wrists above his head. Splinters from the deck cut into the backs of his hands. "No, no, above the wrist." The boy adjusted his grip. "Last chance, Captain. Surrender."

"Never!"

Pan took his knife and stabbed it into James' wrist. Screams erupted from his lips as the wound spluttered blood. Lost boys forced pirates to watch the horrific scene unfold, the crew's eyes widening.

The violent boy withdraw the knife and stabbed again, digging even deeper and sinking through flesh, muscle, veins, to finally hit bone. There was a snap, and Peter removed the knife once again. He began to saw off the hand, violently slicing at the destroyed wrist. James shrieked, tears streaming down his face. His legs thrashed as his whole body bucked to try to get Peter off of him. It was in vain, and finally, with a repulsive oozing of blood, the hand was detached from the body. Toodles held the pirate down, making him watch as Peter tossed the hand into the water, feeding it to his little pet, a crocodile.

Sobs wracked James' body as he began to lose consciousness.

"Remember this, codfish," Peter snarled, stomping on the mangled end of James' arm. He turned to the lost boys, ignoring James' choked gasps. "Come on boys, our work here is done!"

Toodles dropped James, the boys cut the pirates lose, and they all whooped and hollered crazily as they left the broken crew behind. James' best friend, Smee, ran to him, ripping his shirt to tie it around the shredded wrist. Flesh hung in oddly shaped chunks from the end, muscle in strands, and bone jaggedly broken apart. It was vile and disturbing to all of the crew members.

Smee and a few others hoisted James up and carried him to his chambers, terrified about what was to come.

~+~

Neverland forgave Pan for his treachery, but it turned it's back on James. Time and time again, Pan was recognized as a hero and James was left to bury the dead pirates, including a few close friends of his. Not once did anyone bat an eye at the horrible suffering that James endured, but the moment that he laid a hand on Peter, even in self-defense, people called him a monster.

Peter Pan came frequently, kicking James when he was down, and laughing as he would fly away. He and his evil minions, the lost boys, made life for James a living hell. Tinkerbelle, the little fairy that fluttered around with Pan, was just as wicked. Her magic would be used to enchant people and things, including weapons that would randomly lash out.

For a long time, James was defenseless. He had always been left-handed, and now that his left hand was hacked off, he couldn't use a sword. Smee worked with him every day for months to train James to use his right hand.

"Careful, James," Smee worried, hustling over to him. For the fourth time that day, James had dropped his sword near his foot. "You'll lose a foot, too!"

"Very funny, Smee," James laughed, fumbling with his blade. As he tried to use the sword, he lost focus on his feet and tripped over a crate, smashing to the ground. "Ow..."

Smee rolled his eyes at his friend, helping him up. Accidently, he touched the end of James' arm. His best friend cried out, falling back to his knees. "Blimey! I'm so sorry, James! I didn't mean to-"

James rested a hand on Smee's arm, Taking shaky breaths but rubbing his arm gently. "I- It's okay, Smee. I'm alright..."

Smee's eyes softened. He sat down next to his best friend, not wanting him to feel alone in his loss, pain, and sorrow. "No, you're not. This has been affecting you, James. You seem so... dismal. It worries me. You're my best friend, I want to help you."

"But you are helping me,"

"Physically, yes. I can teach you to sword fight and write and use your right hand for eating. Those things are important, no doubt, but there's something that matters more. The way you feel deep down. I want to help you work through this, but you are so distant every time I bring it up. I can help you, really I can. But only if you will let me."

James felt himself tear up as he gazed at the stump at the end of his arm. It was wrapped tightly in white cloth that served as a bandage. There were small dots of red where blood had seeped through, but otherwise, it just seemed dirty. You couldn't see the damaged body parts through the bandage but James knew what they looked like.

"It's disgusting..." James whispered, "I'm disgusting."

"No!" Smee cried, grabbing James' shoulders. "You are not defined by this. What Pan did to you is not your fault, and it doesn't reflect on you as a person."

James shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "They all are scared of me. The entire crew is scared of me! You see the way they flinch away from my stupid, ugly arm! You see them stare at the bandages! You see them carefully avoid touching me as if I have a plague that will make their hands fall off! They hate me. I hate me."

Smee took James' hands. "Don't hate yourself..."

"But how?"

"You look inside yourself and find the light. You have so much light in you, Jamie, you just have to let the crew see it. I see it. Now you have to let it shine."

James looked up at Smee through watery eyes and threw his arms around him, hugging him and crying. Smee embraced him as well, cradling James' head. Smee was the only one that didn't flinch away from the bandages on James' arm.

~+~

James was irritated. Peter Pan had finally become a source of anger instead of fear, but James was most angry that he interrupted him when he was having breakfast with Smee.

Storming out of his chambers and onto the deck, he shouted, "Pan, I swear, if you attack this ship one more time-"

"You'll what? Kill me? You don't even have your sword hand anymore. You're just a one-handed pirate with a stump of an arm and no one to love him!"

Smee stepped out of James' chambers, placing a hand on his arm. "Leave him alone, you monster! And he does have someone to love him!"

"Yeah?" Pan mocked, "Who?"

"Me."

The lost boys roared with laughter, pointing and jeering at them. The pirates grit their teeth and kept quiet to avoid a terrible fate like the one that James had received. No one wanted to suffer the torture their captain had been forced to endure.

Peter Pan doubled over, howling with laughter. He stood and wiped his eyes, still chuckling at James. "You? Ha! Why don't you just go back to whatever stinking hole you came from and leave Neverland alone, you codfish? You only cause trouble!"

James retaliated, "Me? Cause trouble? Take a look at yourself, Pan. At least someone loves me. Does anyone love you? Do you have a family? A girlfriend? Face it, you're the one that's really alone."

"We'll see about that!" And with that taunt, Peter Pan threw his knife, aimed straight at Smee. Everything seemed to slow down as if James were moving in slow motion. He saw the blade spinning, spinning, spinning as it came forward. He saw Smee's eyes widen as he stumbled back. He saw the shock of everyone on board the ship. But most of all, he could see an inevitable future embedded in that knife.

James did everything he could. He ran to save Smee. He reached out to shove him out of the way.

But it wasn't enough.

With a sickening thud, the knife sunk itself into Smee's chest.

"NO!" James screamed, running to him. Smee fell down, gasping and clutching his chest. James held him as he lay on the deck, blue shirt turning a deep crimson red. "Smee, Smee! Stay with me, please!"

Smee coughed out a choked response, "James... you know I can't..."

James shook his head, pulling his best friend closer to him. He held Smee tightly, hoping to make him feel better. "No, you're going to be fine, you're going to be okay. I promise I'll keep you safe. You will make it..."

"We both know that i- isn't true-" Smee's words cut off as he winced loudly, eyes watering. He continued painfully, "Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You're like a brother to me."

James heaved a sob, unable to contain the powerful emotion surging inside him. He wasn't sure how it was possible that he could feel so strongly about something. It was like his chest was going to burst open and spill his heart onto the deck.

"J- Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Shine..."

With the final word on his breath, Smee closed his eyes, slipping into an eternal sleep. Silence echoed through the fog that hung over the sea. A light, drizzly rain made the wooden deck damp and cold under James' feet. A chill was in the air, clinging to each person's skin like a soaked blanket.

For a moment, James was numb. He had no idea what to do, what to say, how to cope with the loss he had just sustained. All he could do was wrap his shaky arms around Smee, still warm despite the cold all around him, and hug his best friend one last time.

The heartbreaking moment was interrupted by the demon that caused it. "I think my work here is done. Good day, captain!" And with that, Peter Pan and his evil lost boys disappeared into the mist.

James sat on the deck, unmoving, still holding Smee. The pirates came forward cautiously.

"Oy, 'Cap? What 're we gonna do with 'im?" asked one.

James didn't reply.

~+~

The service was small. Many others were buried at Skull Rock after various attacks on the Jolly Roger: friends, family, companions, teammates. Now, James's only friend lay in the ground. It felt like he was only part of a person like his other half was six feet under the dusty shore.

With his anchor taken away from him, James became distant. Other shipmates tried to talk to him but gave up. James had become weepy and fearful, not the strong leader he used to be. He learned to use his nondominant hand by himself. Each time he dropped his sword, no one helped him. He had to do it on his own. All of Smee's things had been packed and James kept them in his quarters, as memories that he desperately clung to. He knew it was bad for him. Memories are stored in people and in our hearts, not in things. But still, he kept them.

Pan had brought some children from the outside world in, deceiving them and painting him as the bad guy, but he didn't care. Now, his crew fought back. Not out of bravery, but for fear. Perhaps that itself made them brave, fighting despite fear, but one must wonder if they fought in spite of fear or because of it. James himself led the charge, terrified that Pan might take the life of someone else in his crew, or that the tortures he endured would become a reality for them, too.

Each fight was more ferocious than the next until James realized that they would need a new strategy. They couldn't keep clunking around swords like idiots. Meetings ensued with the more intelligent pirates. A kidnapping was in order, they decided. First, they tried the Indian Chief's daughter, Tiger Lily. That didn't work, so the children Pan brought over from the outside became targets. It wasn't hard to kidnap the girl, Wendy Darling. She had fought back, but the crew overpowered her and dragged her back to the ship.

James watched as they tied the girl up, interrogating her for Pan's whereabouts. If Pan was gone, they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore or fear for the crew's safety.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Wendy spat. Her golden curls whipped wildly in the wind, her blue eyes glared evilly back at the pirates. Her sky blue dress blew around, swirling around her legs.

"Yes, you will! Where is Pan's hideout?"

She looked away firmly, refusing to answer. The pirates crudely swore at her, continuing to grill her for information. James stalked over, pushing pirates aside to reach her. "Quiet!" He ordered.

Wendy turned back to face him, looking even angrier at the sight of him. "I'm not telling and you cannot make me!"

"I'm not going to force you to say anything you don't want to," James replied. He waved the other pirates away, who left confusedly. He pulled up a stool and sat down in front of Wendy, sighing. "But I am going to ask nicely. Please tell me where his hideout is."  
"What's your angle?"

"I'm trying to get you to tell me, clearly. But I'm not going to do so by threatening you. No, that's foolish."

Wendy was silent for a moment, debating what he was saying. It certainly was suspicious, but yet it seemed genuine. "Why should I tell you? You're a pirate, and you are always trying to kill Peter. You're cruel and barbaric and mean. He's sweet and gentle to me. Why would I betray him for you?"

"Why am I cruel and barbaric and mean?" James asked. There was no defiance in his voice, just calm curiosity.

Wendy hesitated, but said, "Because... you kidnapped Tiger Lily, and me, and you fight Peter."

"And why did I kidnap Tiger Lily?"

"Surely you know your own intentions!"

"I do. But do you?"

Once again, Wendy was at a loss of words. She really wasn't sure why he kidnaped Tiger Lily. "B- Because you like hurting people."

"I never hurt Tiger Lily."

"You nearly drowned her!"

"How do you know?"

"Peter told me!"

"And he had no evidence?"

"...No. But his word is good."

The exchange stopped. Wendy cast her eyes down to the deck, contemplating what she just realized. Everything she knew of James came from Peter. She did not know much about him, but already James seemed kinder than Peter had been. Peter Pan had pressured her not to leave the island when she wanted to go home and to do what he wanted her to do, even if it didn't align with what she wanted. James let her do what she wanted at her own pace.

"I... why did you kidnap Tiger Lily?" She asked weakly.

James sat forward, studying her reaction. "The same reason I kidnapped you."

"For information?"

"No," James shook his head, looking intently at her. "To get to Pan. I want to end our feud. Not with a truce, I'm afraid, but I want to end it. It all started when Pan and his followers antagonized us day after day, harassing us to no end. When we fought back, they got angry. They fought harder. We fought harder. In the end, your precious Peter pinned me to the deck and hacked of my hand."

Wendy's shook her head. "He said he did it cleanly and easily, and only in defense."

James took the hook off of the bandages and carefully unwrapped them to reveal the horrible, chunky, shredded end of his arm. Wendy saw and immediately shut her eyes.

"Cleanly and easily." James repeated, "do you think that is cleanly and easily?" Wendy shook her head. "If you ask any crew member here, Pan did not do this in self-defense. He is the monster, not I. He has killed crew members. He has killed people's brothers, sons, fathers. He killed my best friend. Make no mistake, Peter Pan is a devil. You'd have done well to stay away from him."

Wendy was silent as James wrapped his arm back up. She heard the click of the hook and only then did she open her eyes. They were darkened in sorrow. "I trusted him, and you're telling me he is a liar? That he deceived me?"

"Yes."

She bit the inside of her cheek and fought back tears, refusing to let them show. "What do I do?"

"Stay here. I have been trying to get rid of that evil boy for a long time. You and Tiger Lily have been bait so that I could lure him out here. Maybe if you stay here but let Pan think you are held against your will, he will still come and we can defeat him." James told her. She looked down at the deck, clearly conflicted. After all, she was being asked to help in killing Peter Pan. Even if she believed that he deserved it, it was difficult to accept the offer. "Look, Wendy, I'm scared. My crew is scared. We're just trying to survive." James got up before she could answer and drew his sword. He raised it above her. Wendy yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. The sword fell and the ropes binding her to the mast fell away. She pried her eyes open one by one.

"I won't make you stay. If you want to leave, go ahead. But think about what I said." James said lowly, sheathing his sword.

Wendy stepped over the cut ropes and brushed off her dress, then straightened to meet James's gaze. "He needs to be stopped."

~+~

Wendy Darling stepped out of the captains quarters with a new look. The long, pretty, sky blue dress had been chopped off just above the knee, hanging crookedly from where she had cut it. A belt was wrapped around her waist, holding a sword and dagger. She had boots on instead of her petite slippers, and a knife was strapped into the buckles of the boots. She had a bandana to tie back her hair, and the sleeves on the dress had been cut off to keep her cooler in a fight. She looked fierce as she walked out boldly.

James had been waiting on the deck, leaning near some barrels. He pushed off and went to her as she emerged. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Great. Do you know how to wield a sword?"

Wendy shook her head but took it from the sheath. James was going to teach her to fight until Peter Pan arrived. She would become their secret weapon. James instructed her for a long time, Wendy wasn't that great at sword fighting, but she learned fast. Their lessons were interrupted when the pirate in the crow's nest cried, "It's Peter Pa-"

He never finished his sentence, as a dagger was thrown and landed in his neck.  
James grabbed the girl's shoulder and pointed to the chest by the side of the ship. "Wendy, quick!" He whispered.

She ran to the chest and dove inside. James locked the chest behind her, ready for the plan to happen. Just as expected, Peter Pan flew to the highest point of the ship, looking down on what was happening below. "Captain Codfish, long time no see. I believe you have something of mine. I'd like it back."

James recited the words he had memorized, making sure that his expressions didn't give him away. "You can have her if you won't attack the ship anymore."

Pan chuckled and jumped down to the deck. "Or I could just take her by force." He lashed out, attacking nearby pirates. Lost boys poured onto the ship, slashing, jabbing, and cutting. James engaged Peter, sword fighting and slowly drawing him closer to the chest where Wendy was.

"Peter? Peter! Help! I'm in this chest, help!" Wendy shouted, banging on the sides of the chest. She shouted and cried and begged him to save her.

James pretended to trip and fell back, away from the trunk. The evil boy stabbed his sword into the deck and through James's shirt, pinning him in place. He ran to the chest and undid the latches. Just before he could open it, Wendy kicked the lid off and jumped on him, punching him square in the face. He flailed, knocking her sword to the ground. But she drew the knife from her boot, preparing to stab him when Peter managed to shove her off. She banged into the chest, knocking her head on the wood. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get to her feet before Pan slammed the top shut and latched it once more. James, stuck to the deck, tried to get the sword out, but couldn't. It was wedged deep in the wood. Lost boys were overpowering pirates, and soon, all crew members were either unconscious or too injured to stand.

"Tie up the pirates!" Pan ordered. James's friends were dragged across the deck and lashed to poles and weights. James was last, tied to the wheel of the ship. He looked out at the scene that unfolded, as Pan swaggered to the center of the deck. "So. Our little Wendy bird thought she could turn on us..."

The chest rattled as Wendy tried to force her way out. The lost boys laughed as her cries grew more and more desperate. "Please, let me out! I'm sorry!"

Pan chuckled deeply and kicked the side of the chest. The shouts subsided, much to his amusement. "I think we need to deal with the little traitor!"

The boys roared in agreement! Screaming for blood, pumping their fists, stamping their feet, and spitting at the deck. Pan himself smirked and grabbed the side of the trunk. "Slightly! Get over here!"

A mischievous looking boy slunk out of the crowd to Peter. He moved like a snake as he advanced and appeared before his leader. "Yes?"

"Grab the other side." Peter Pan ordered. The boy obeyed, giggling as he took hold of the other end. They hoisted the chest up, and to everyone's delight, dropped it to the deck. It rolled and clunked. Wendy screamed, and one could only imagine how tossed up she must have been. "Again." They picked it up a second time. This time, they swung it three times and released it. It flew across the deck, toppling and flipping. Sobbing from inside the chest could be heard. Wendy was curled up inside, clutching herself and crying. Everything hurt. Then the boys pounded on the chest, a deafening sound from inside, making her eyes squeeze shut and body tense.

Finally, Pan and Slightly lifted the chest and hauled it to the edge of the ship. They set it on the ledge, letting it tip back and forth precariously.

"PAN STOP!" James shouted, thrashing against the wheel. Rope cut into his skin, but he didn't care. "Don't! Please, she doesn't deserve it. I- I made her do it. I forced her to fight you."

Peter Pan scoffed. "Too bad I don't believe you." The chest tipped off, crashing into the water.

"NO!" James screamed, fighting the ropes. "NO!"

In the chest, Wendy could feel the sensation of falling. She heard the chest hit the water. She felt the change in temperature as the chest sank. Water leaked in in small amounts around the area where the lid closed. She pressed her hands against it to try and keep the water out. It worked for a few seconds but the water just seeped through her fingertips and entered the chest. Her legs and the bottom of her dress were wet and cold as the water continues to rise. She sobbed and kicked, trying to open the chest, but Peter had locked it. The water was at her waist. She could feel it getting colder and colder as the chest sunk deeper. She fumbled in the darkness. Where was her knife? She needed to cut her way out! The deck, it was on the deck. Pan had knocked it from her grasp when he threw her back in. The water was at her chest. Wendy quit kicking and trying to escape. It was hopeless. There was no way out. She shut her eyes as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She accepted her fate. The air left in the chest was stale, but she wouldn't have to breathe it much longer. The liquid reached her neck. Wendy leaned against the side of the sinking chest and tried to even her breathing. The water nearly was at the top. Her nose was right above the water. The water brushed her lips. She knew ocean water would taste salty, but she had no idea it was that strong. Her head was underwater now, the chest completely flooded. She exhaled calmly, not fighting the ocean's cold grasp.

James stared at the water. The ripples from the chest had disappeared. The lost boys cheered; Pan laughed in delight.

"Now, I think I'm all done with you, Captain. You're not as fun lately. Boring little tricks and so... predictable. But I'll give you a choice. Do you want to join Wendy at the bottom of the sea or do you want a good, old fashioned stab?" Pan taunted. He flew over to the wheel and leaned casually against a rail. "Hmm?"

James refused to meet his eyes. Guilt was tugging at his gut. Wendy was dead, and it was his fault.

Peter didn't tolerate it. "Fine, I'll choose for you. I think I'll go with option three."

A lost boy piped up. "But Pan, there was no option three."

Peter Pan smirked. "I just thought of it. Boys, off the ship." The lost boys started to scramble off, swinging into boats on the sides. "Wait." Everyone froze. Pan turned around, agonizingly slow. His eyes landed on two boys who were keeping their eyes down. They were the only ones that didn't look up at Peter Pan. He grinned down at them. "John. Michael. Did you really think you could sneak off with everyone? You're Wendy's brothers. You're related to that... traitor. You're probably itching to kill me, huh?"

"N- No, Pan! O- Of course not!" The older of the two said meekly. The younger clutched his leg, shaking.

"I can always tell when people are lying. So go ahead." He grabbed a sword from a rack and threw it to them. The older one caught it. "Kill me." The older looked down at the sword intently. "Oh, not you John." He pointed to the little, blond boy that quivered behind his brother.

The older, John, looked shocked. "Pan, no! He's-"

"Fully capable, isn't that right Michael?"

Michael inched forward and took the sword from his brother. He looked at Pan, then the water, then Pan, then the sword, and Pan again. But he dropped the blade. It clanged onto the deck loudly.

"That's what I thought. Boys, tie them up, too!"

The lost boys surged forward and bound the silent boys to the ship next to a few other pirates. Pan studied his victory with the eyes of a predator. "Now you can go, boys." They left the ship quickly. When the last one was off, Peter flew up above the deck. "TINK!"

A fairy flew from over by the boats. "Yes?"

"Light the ship."

"Sorry, what?"

"Fire. Light the ship on fire."

James kicked in his bondage. "NO! PAN PLEASE! KILL ME BUT NOT MY CREW! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO DIE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"

"Oh, but that's the problem," Pan hummed, "You don't have anything I want anymore. You're so expendable, and it would be great fun to watch you burn. Do it, Tinkerbelle."

Tinkerbelle flew over to the ship and summoned some fire in her hand. The flame soared to the ship and suddenly the deck was ablaze. Pan watched as the fire enveloped the ship, creeping to each pirate and burning his skin.

James felt the fire heat the wood beneath him. It hurt, but he didn't cry out. Instead, he leaned his head back against the wheel. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as the crimson tongues licked his skin. The ship was enveloped in blood colored fire as it sent smoke into the otherwise blue sky. Screams from the crew echoed through Neverland, but not James. If he could do anything, he wouldn't give Pan the satisfaction of watching him beg and plead for his life.

Peter Pan watched the fire rise, glinting back in his green eyes.


End file.
